


Night Elf Loves Thief (The It So Happened That Way Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parkour, Alternate Universe - Role Playing Games, Challenge: Reverse Remix, F/M, Gen, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko is getting married.  Cal thinks he should stop calling her by her online handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Elf Loves Thief (The It So Happened That Way Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Ways It Didn't Happen (And One Way It Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



Cal stared at his brother trying to make what he'd just been told make sense, "You're what?"

"Getting married!" Niko had, admittedly, never looked happier. Not even when he was learning some new ninja move or leveling up on that stupid game. "Moonlight said yes!"

It was the Moonlight that made him do it and Cal wasn't going to take any responsibility for his actions towards Niko's computer. Or he wouldn't have taken responsibility if Niko hadn't tackled him two feet away from the thing and stopped him from destroying it, "Do you even know her real name?"

"It's Promise," Niko said as he pinned Cal to the floor. "I'm just used to calling her Moonlight."

Cal settled for banging his head against the floor, "Have you ever even met her in person? Where does she live? How is this going to work?"

"We've Skyped a ton," Niko replied and Cal was happy to finally hear a note of uncertainty in his voice. "She lives in Manhattan."

"We live in Brooklyn and you've never met her in person?" Cal had nothing against online friendships and romances. He met Robin online in a Parkour chatroom after all and a better camera man wasn't to be found. It was just that his brother was so Niko about it all. Utterly convinced that the true and pure beauty of Moonlight-sorry Promise's soul was all they needed. Rather than knowing whether she had any really gross personal habits or cared that Niko was the world's biggest neat freak.

"It's not like we're going to do it this weekend," Niko said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I was just hoping you'd be happy for me."

Agh, guilt. Cal was useless in the face of upsetting his brother, "Have her over for dinner. Discuss living arrangements. Find out whether we hate each other or not."

The weight on his back disappeared and shortly thereafter he heard the sound of keys clanking as Niko emailed Promise. He resisted the urge to groan and instead levered himself off the floor. If he was quick about it he could still get a run through the new construction site before losing the light.


End file.
